


Between Two Oppressors

by enbytch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, Feels, Gay, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, Violence, oof, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytch/pseuds/enbytch
Summary: Virgil is a broken boi who can't deal anymore. All it takes is a little push from a certain someone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 51





	Between Two Oppressors

Thomas had called all the sides because he had recently been invited to a party and he got a plus one and he didn’t know who to invite. And then Virgil showed up.  
"Oh yay the prince of darkness is here with his mopey-dopey advice."  
"Wow nice to see i’m welcomed as usual thanks Roman"  
He wouldn’t show it but this hurts Virgil more than he’d like to admit. All his insults did. But Virgil thinks he deserves it. All of it. But he keeps it to himself because the others could never understand.

"Roman be nice!!"  
"Let's just go by ourselves we don’t need anyone"  
"We could go with each other"  
"Patton said with a wink at Logan."

Virgil wasn’t listening caught in his own head, he didn’t talk the rest of the time. No one seemed to notice. No one seemed to care. Virgil didn’t hear the rest of the conversation but when Logan sank down he did too.  
He got to his room and immediately broke down covering his mouth with his hand as to stifle the sobs bursting forth from him showing no signs of stopping. He crawled into a ball. He couldn’t breath. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt so much? He just wanted it to stop. He wanted all of it to stop. Why out of all the sides did it have to be Roman that hated him. It was bad enough he insulted him all the time but why couldn’t it just not bother him. But no, not only did it bother him but he liked Roman so much and that killed him even more. Just then someone walked in. Deceit had disguised himself as Roman.  
"Hey Virgil I noticed you weren’t talking much today."  
Virgil looked up hoping that he would apologize.  
"Good of you to stop inflicting your useless opinions on the rest of us. You don’t really think they like you there do you? Patton is only nice to you because he thinks he has to.Thomas hates you. Logan doesn’t even talk to you and I think I have made it clear that I don’t want you around. You’re alone. Don’t come back."  
Virgil was heartbroken. He had always thought they all hated him but he had hoped he was wrong. Deceit left and Virgil didn’t know what to do. He wanted it all to stop. He was feeling everything at once. He just wanted it to stop. He shoved his sleeve up to the marks that had been left from the knife on his dresser. He grabbed it and added some more. It didn’t give him the release it usually did. He dug deeper but it didn’t work. He dropped the knife with a huff.  
What do I do? He wondered. Suddenly it hit him. Don’t Come Back That is what he had said. Neither the dark or light sides wanted him. Everyone hated him. Even he hated him. They wanted him gone then he wouldn’t come back. Ever.  
He summoned some rope and a chair. He stood on the chair and hung one end to the ceiling and tied the other end in a loop. It dangles a foot from the ceiling. He pushes the chair back a couple inches just as a small knock sounded at the door. He doesn’t hear it and stands there for a second pondering for a minute whether this was the right decision. He was scared. Terrified.

Patton's voice came from the other side of the door.  
"Hey kiddo can i come in?"  
"Go AWAY!!" Virgil yells his voice thick with emotion. Patton is silent for a minute so Virgil believing he was gone climbs on the chair pulls the loop towards him and puts his head through with his mind made up. Right as he steps off the chair the door opens as Patton walks in. Virgil’s eyes widen in sadness and shame right before the rope is pressed against his neck. Patton is frozen in fear for half a second before he runs to Virgil’s side with tears in his eyes. He is able to get Virgil down just as both of them burst into tears with Virgil gasping for breath, Patton holding Virgil close.  
"P-patton…"  
"Ssshhhhh don’t talk we can talk in the morning just go to sleep it’s late."  
They sat like that on the floor for hours until they both fell asleep. 

Virgil woke up with a blanket over him on the bed and saw Patton sitting next to him with hot chocolate in his hand reading. There was coffee on the nightstand presumably for him. He got up and swung his legs off the side of the bed so he was beside him. Patton looks over smiling cautiously and hands him the coffee. Virgil takes a sip avoiding Patton’s eyes.  
"Hey Virge...how’d you sleep?"  
"Good i guess."  
"Are you ok to talk about what happened last night?"  
"I don’t know. I don’t know if i'll ever want to talk about it but if you want me too we can."  
"You scared me last night Virge I thought you were going to die."  
"That was the point"  
"That’s not funny. Why?"  
"Don’t pretend to care! After the discussion about the party Roman told me about how you are only nice to me because you think you have to be. Well you don’t have to pretend to care anymore. I don’t even care why would you? Just go! Leave me alone!"  
"I have always cared. I don’t know why Roman would say that but what else did he say?"  
"I said just go!"  
"No not until I know what's going on."  
Virgil was silent deliberating whether or not he was telling the truth. Why Patton open up to him if he was just going to leave. It wasn’t worth it was it? On the other hand, Patton could be telling the truth, and it would be rude to assume he wasn’t telling the truth. Patton sat patiently waiting for a response.  
"He…..he said that no one wants me around. That you didn’t like me but didn’t want to be rude. Logan doesn’t even talk to me because he doesn’t even want to think about me. Thomas wishes i was gone cause all i do is stress him out. Roman makes it obvious every time i show up he wants me to be anywhere else. I am a pain for everyone who comes in contact with me, and i hate myself for it. Why shouldn’t I just leave and never come back. Roman said some mean things but it was my decision. I don’t want to be here. You shouldn’t have stopped me."

Tears welled up in both the boys eyes threatening to fall. Patton couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had listened as what started out as Virgil telling him what Roman had said turned to Virgil's own thoughts. He had no idea what to do. Even if he was sad sometimes he never thought like that. He sat trying to figure out how to address the situation. He could get Logan to know how to handle it but he didn’t, Virgil wouldn’t like that.  
"Why don’t we revisit this tomorrow? We can watch some movies or something."  
"Why it will just be the same conversation as today."  
"Maybe. But maybe you will feel different. I want to show you that i care but talking in circles about it isn’t going to help. How about this. If you are willing, I would like to make a new bedroom for us to share so I can help you through things. I would like to have this conversation every morning so we can monitor your progress. I would like to prove i care. How does this sound? I don’t want to do anything you are uncomfortable with. This is all to help you and if you aren’t comfortable it wouldn’t be good."  
"Well...its sounds like you are willing to try…..i will do it with just a couple conditions."  
"Whatever you want."  
"Don’t look at me with pity. You have done it 3 times already and it sucks so please stop looking at me like that. Second please try to avoid asking if i am ok. It’s not always that easy to answer and sometimes triggering so please don’t. If I ask to stop the conversation and pick it up tomorrow please don’t push because then i will put up walls and push back. Last…….i want to have as little interactions with Roman as humanly possible."  
"Those are all completely reasonable. Let's get a new bedroom now and we can stay there watching movies all day. You deserve a day off."

Virgil gave a small nod and both men closed their eyes and suddenly found themselves in a new room. It was big with two twin beds on either side of the room. In the front near the door was a tv with multiple gaming systems and a couch in front of it. Two desks and dressers stood on the sides of the room. The left side was darker with Evanescence and The Nightmare Before Christmas posters. The bed on the left had spider comforter. The right side is much brighter with puppies and kittens lining his walls and comforter. They both had big red lights near their bed so they couldn’t be summoned unless they wanted to go.  
"Wow.."  
"AAAHH do you have to have the spider comforter?"  
"Yeah it’s one of the only things I have from my room."  
"Well ok lets get settled and watch some movies."

They get comfortable on the couch, summon some food, and put some movies on. They trade off choosing movies, Virgil mostly choosing adventure films and Patton mostly choosing rom-coms. They stayed like that not leaving. By 3 AM both boys were asleep in one of the most awkward positions laying on top of each other tangled and cuddling for support.

Patton woke up first and, after making sure the protocol was in place to alert him when Virgil woke up, then went to go make them breakfast. He went to the kitchen and started making pancakes, eggs, sausage, and any other breakfast food you could name including Virgil's favorite, quadruple chocolate brookie. He is about to finish when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his middle.  
"Good morning" Patton hears mumbled into his neck. "Haven’t seen you in a while."  
Yeah I’ve been with Virgil. He had an episode and I needed to calm him down. I'll tell you about it later but I've just been stressed."  
"Stressed? This has Virgil written all over it. Where is Count Woelaf anyway?" They heard a voice from behind them say.  
Logan sees a flip go off in his boyfriend. Pattons eyes go from tired and loving to pure and utter rage.  
"WHAT THE HELL ROMAN!! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?"

Thomas felt a turn in him happen really fast. He went from uneasy to absolutely enraged. He called the sides to ask what happened and found them in the middle of a fight.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED!! VIRGIL TRIED TO END HIS LIFE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM! DON’T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN TO HIM! HE VALUES YOUR OPINION OVER EVERYONE ELSE'S! WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT MADE YOU THINK SAYING EVERYTHING THAT YOU DID WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TALK FOR US? YOU OBVIOUSLY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US IF YOU THINK WE DON’T LIKE OR WANT VIRGIL AROUND! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH HIM! I DON”T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT MAYBE VIRGIL WAS NOT THE ONE THAT SHOULD LEAVE!"  
"……..what….."  
"Sweety……..why don’t you calm down and tell us what happened." Logan said as the side in question broke into sobs. Roman looked so confused, and heart broken at the same time. He didn’t know what to say. Thomas just sat there trying to process what he had just heard. They were all so upset.  
"P-patton? What do you mean? Did I really make Virgil try to kill himself?" Roman asked tears spilling over the brown eyes widened with regret.  
"You know exactly what you did. You said no one wanted him and he should just leave and not come back. You’ve never made him feel welcome with all the insulting nicknames and finally he had enough!"  
"I never said all that and...and I never meant to hurt him with the nicknames…..I thought he knew it was just a-a game."  
He ran his hands through his hands falling to his knees. Shit what did he do? He let out a half choked sob. He was in love with Virgil. And not only did he try to kill himself but it was because of him.  
"Patton tell us what Virgil said happened and what you witnessed." Logan said trying to calm down the shaking boy in his arms.  
"This is all I know. After we talked about the party, Virgil felt sad because of the comment Roman made about The Prince Of Darkness And His Mopey Dopey Input. He said that Roman came in while he was crying and said some really mean stuff and said that no one liked him and we’d all be better off without him and to leave and never come back. Virgil had been cutting himself for years but that day it didn’t do it for him. I went and knocked cause i was worried cause he wasn’t talking and asked if I could come in. He told me to go away but I could hear in his voice he wasn’t ok. I stayed outside the door contemplating whether or not to go in. I heard a chair scrape against the floor. A couple seconds later I decided I would go in to see if he was ok. Right when I went in he…...he…. " Patton started sobbing again not being able to talk Logan wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend trying to comfort him. H-he stepped o-off right as i-i came i-in. If I h-had been t-two seconds "l-later…… I b-barely got him down i-in time."  
With every word that Patton said Roman felt like he was being stabbed over and over. They were all crying now and it was Thomas that finally spoke up. He looked at Roman with eyes that were mixed between curiosity and anger. Wondering if he could really say those things to Virgil. Roman was in a ball on the floor face blank with tears streaming out of the eyes staring off into the distance overwhelmed with emotions and too many thoughts to deal with.  
"Where is he now? What did you do after?"  
"We made an extra room for me and him to share until he feels better and knows we love him. Yesterday we spent the entire day watching movies to take our minds of stuff and just no i was making him breakfast. He might want to see you guys……...except for you Roman. He isn’t ready to see your face yet. Patton then got an alert on his watch. Virgil's awake I have to go." He sank down in an instant. 

"Logan i need your help. We need to find the person who said those things to Virgil. You guys have got to believe me i’ve been . . .I would never go farther than the nicknames. I need to find out who did this. I can’t stand knowing he hates me. Please…."  
They all sat in silence looking at the usually brave side reduced to tears pouring from the eyes silently begging for them to believe him. Logan broke the silence.  
"Well i don’t know about you guys but I believe him. Lets first figure out a way to prove you were somewhere else at the time he said you were there. Roman where did you go after we all left?"  
After I left I listened and sang along to Dear Evan Hanson the musical in my room."  
"Well then let’s go prove where you where. Why don’t you do wait for me while Patton, Thomas and I go talk to Virgil."  
Roman nodded in agreement, even though his body was screaming at him to disagree. To go see him. To explain how he never wanted to hurt him. To hold him until he understood how loved he was. Roman sank down to the living room staring off into space.

Logan and Thomas sank down into the new room Patton and Virgil shared. They looked around and saw Virgil and Patton sitting on what looked to be Virgil’s bed. Vigil was eating the breakfast Patton had made before. He looked up startled. Once he saw it was them he looked to the right of Thomas expecting the missing side to appear next to him. The rest waited and watched waiting for Virgil to speak. After a few seconds of staring at an empty space Virgil looked back at the other two a mixture of relief and disappointment settle over his face before falling blank again. Avoiding their eyes he finally spoke.  
"So…...Patton told you everything."  
"….Yeah….how are you feeling?"  
"Tired at the moment. Kinda sad Patton won’t let me eat the pancakes or brookies until i “eat some protein” then i can have them."  
"I believe Thomas meant to say--"  
"I know specs. I was just trying to cut the very thick tension in here. I’m…. i’m dealing. I mean it just happened yesterday but i’m working on it."

All of the sudden Virgil felt two very heavy presences on him with their arms wrapped around him. He startled before relaxing into the touch. He would never admit it but he loved the touch and how it made him feel so loved, although he wish it was a certain prince hugging him.

"I-i’m sorry" Virgil whispered so quietly that if it wasn’t so quiet a pin could drop anyway they wouldn’t have heard him. They both tightened their grip.  
"You never have to say sorry for feeling bad. We aren’t happy with you trying to kill yourself but never apologize for feeling the way you do. It’s not your fault. We are sorry we didn’t see it or make you feel welcomed. We all love you so much and we couldn’t do anything without you."  
"Geez don’t get all sappy on me Thomas. But thank you."  
They stayed like that for a while not letting up even as Patton joined the hug, just talking.  
"I hate to break up the hug festival but i have something to attend to. I will see you all for dinner. And Virgil…..I…...luv you? Is that how you say it. What Thomas said i don’t know."  
“'Luv' you too specs"  
Logan untangled himself from the hug and left to go find Roman. He found him sitting on the couch passed out. Logan smiled and tapped Roman. He woke up with a jump and fell off the couch.  
"UGH. Are you serious? I was sleeping!"  
"You asked for my help and its only 12:28 I figured you didn’t need to sleep as much as you wanted to find your doppelganger."  
"Yeah…. welll where do we start?"  
"Well you said you were listening to Dear Evan Hanson when it happened so let's look at the log on your phone to prove you were listening to it."  
"Ok here you go."  
Logan took the phone and searched through it seeing that he was indeed listening to the musical until Logan saw him at dinner.  
"Ok so we know you are innocent of the deed but now that begs the question what did happen? Who is this mysterious doppelganger who would go to such lengths as to change into you to be listened to to the point of having Virgil try to kill himself? We may need to ask Virgil who it is that might have wanted to have him dead."  
"What are you gonna tell him when you ask?"  
"The truth. That you were not the person that came to his room after we left, and that you never meant any harm by your nicknames. Maybe he’ll want to see you after we figure out who did it."  
"You really think he would forgive me for hurting him whether or not i went to his room after?"  
"I don’t think him forgiving you is what you need as much as you need to forgive yourself. You did not wish harm to come to him. You will both realize that. Besides I don't think you understand how much you mean to him. But we will see with time. I’ll go ask him you stay here and try not to fall asleep."

Roman was left alone to ponder what he meant. I need to forgive myself? What do I mean to Virgil? I thought i was just an almost enemy to him. I wonder what Virgil has to say. Roman had a thousand thoughts running through his head. But no matter how much he wanted to get answers, he stay waiting for Logan to return. 

Meanwhile Logan wandered over to Virgil and Patton’s room thinking about how to phrase what he was saying. Patton had been trying to show him how to phrase his words more kindly if need be so now he was going to utilize those skills while talking to Virgil. He arrives at their room soon almost passing it so caught up in his thoughts. He hesitates for a moment then carefully opens up the door. Virgil looks up from playing the Friday The 13th game and paused it. As Logan walked by, Patton looked up and smiled at him and seemed to return to his book though his eyes stayed in one place obvious that he was curious as to what they were going to say. Logan looked at Virgil.  
"Hey…..i need to talk to you."  
"Yeah what's up?"  
"So…...i was talking to Roman and we were able to prove that he was not the person that came to your room on that day and he meant no harm with his nicknames he calls you on day to day basis."  
"I---i don’t un--understand. It was him. I saw it. I saw the same Princey like face that I---it was him."  
Even as he was trying to convince Logan and himself that there was a glimmer, a small glimmer, but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes hoped to everything that it was true.  
"Yes it is clear i have obfuscated you so let me elucidate it for you. Roman was torn up after Patton exploded at him. He had me help prove that he wasn’t the person that went into your room. We checked and he was listening to a musical at the same time. As for the nicknames…...I shouldn’t say anything but he didn’t mean any malice in how he said them and how they were portrayed. I don’t mean to be insensitive but…...do you know of anyone that might want you dead that could’ve disguised themselves as Roman and been effective in knowing what to say to doubt everything."  
Virgil was reeling. He was even more confused than before Logan tried to explain it all. He was trying to process all of this and think of who it could be. Logan sees that Virgil is distraught and awkwardly holds out his arms for a hug. Virgil looks at him.  
"Thanks for the offer buddy but right now i just need to think."  
"Ok that's fine"  
Without hesitation and before Logan puts his arms down Patton launches himself into the logical sides arms and Logan, after jumping, smiles and holds him while Virgil thinks. His eyes widen then darken before falling neutral. He got up and walked towards the door.  
"Virgil? What's wrong kiddo?"  
"Like I told you before…...I’m going to be fine. I just need some air."  
Logan and Patton exchanged worried looks but didn’t follow him. Virgil passed Roman on his way out looking pissed off but determined.  
"V-virgil? Where are you going?"  
Virgil didn’t hear him. Roman saw him walk off in the direction of the old seemingly abandoned house off the road and ran off to figure out what was going on.  
"Logan, Patton where is Virgil going?"  
"Just outside to get some air."  
"Oh ok."  
Virgil had already gone down the stairs to where he knew Deceit would be. He entered with a slam to the door to let him know he was there.  
"I was totally expecting you. What’s with the visit you haven’t come here in years."  
"Yeah i bet you thought you were real clever and that my dead body would be rotting in a ditch right now."  
"I-um I know exactly what you are talking about."  
"STOP LYING!!" Virgil’s shout rang throughout the house. "You’re always lying. Even back when we were together. You made me feel like I was NOTHING!!"  
"You are my everything. Believe me when i say i have no reason to lie to you right now. I never meant for you to feel that way. Yes I disguised myself as Roman but that was only to convince you to come back to me. To us. Remus has been so upset since you left. I understand shutting me out but he was devastated. Would it have killed you to visit for his sake? Every day for two years i've looked down the road hoping you would come back."  
"I-i didn’t think Remus would care. I didn’t think you cared. If you cared why would you hit me?"  
"I-i was trying to look out for you. People in this world aren’t nice to people who go against what they say. I was trying to teach you that when you do stuff like that you will get punished. I’d rather you hate me and knew how to behave in the real world than be put in jail for doing something that society isn’t ok with. I needed to show you because you weren’t taught the same lessons I was as a kid. I was scared…………..because I love you."  
"Virgil? Is that you?"  
Both sides froze as Virgil's eyes filled with tears as he turned around to look at his adoptive younger brother. He had a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his forehead. Remus ran and jumped into his arms.  
"Why didn’t you visit? I missed you, where did you go?"  
"I missed you too.Don’t worry, He looked up meeting Deceits eyes before continuing. I won’t be leaving again any time soon."

Patton had made everyone lunch and when he got to go back to his room he found it was gone. On the wall where it used to be was a note. It read:  
'Hey Pat, and Logan,  
I’m sorry this must be really confusing for you guys but first I want you to know that I am ok. I went to get some fresh air and realized that I don't belong with you guys. I need to be with my original family. They loved me and I loved them. They have agreed to let me back even though I left. This is a great opportunity and I can't come back. I’m sorry I couldn't tell you in person but I thought that would be too hard and you guys would've tried to stop me and I couldn't let that happen. Its for the best and maybe I’ll be happy again. Bye.'  
Patton let a tear drop from his eye. He was disappointed that Virgil left but he needed to be happy and if this was going to help he needed to do it. He walked over to tell Logan and Roman the news. Logan is immediately concerned upon seeing tears running down his boyfriend's face. Patton walks over kisses him and goes to sit on the couch and reads them the letter. By the end Patton is shaking. Logan goes and wraps himself around the smaller side. Roman stood up and walked down the hall without a word. No no no no no no no. Please no. It can’t be true. No. He walks down to where his room used to be. Virgil’s door wasn’t there. It was plain wall. Roman felt empty. There was no way to explain it. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t move. All he could do was stand there and look at the place that was used by the person Roman loved. Tears rolled down his face. He pulled back his fist and rammed it into the wall. He collapsed into sobs against the wall. He ended up falling asleep and Patton carried him to his bed.

Virgil had been living with Deceit and Remus for 6 months. He still had influence over thomas’ actions but refused to show up when summoned. He had his room back. He was back into the relationship with Deceit. The good thing was that he understood now. He understood why he always had bruises. He understood that it was just to teach a lesson. He was back to summoning first aid treatments for himself and Remus. The beatings where fewer but when they did happen, they were particularly bad. But he didn’t feel bad anymore. He wasn’t being made fun of for being him. He fit in here. Then he heard shouting. He already knew what was happening. He went to his bedroom so he didn’t get caught in the crossfire of Deceit’s rage. Meanwhile Remus had tried to buy a mongoose as a prank to scare Deceit with and Deceit caught him.  
"How dare you abuse the fact that you know my biggest fear!" The bigger side lands another blow on Remus’ face. The door open mid-kick. Roman looked in as he saw his twin brother with bruises all over and blood dripping down his face took a kick to the leg with a horrible snap signaling the breaking of that bone.  
"Remus?? What are you doing to him???" He runs over and knocked Deceit down with a broken nose. He crouches down to look Remus in the eyes. He picks him up and goes through the rest of the house in search of Virgil. He finds Virgil behind a purple door. He runs in and finds Virgil in the same condition. He puts Remus down for a second to carefully inspect both boys faces. When he touched Virgil's face the boy jumped but did not move. Just then Deceit ran in.  
"What the hell do you think you’re doing?"  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
"They need to learn some lessons. I teach them."  
"TEACH THEM?!?!? By beating them? How could you think that you know better than them?"  
"They were being bad so I had to teach them not to before someone else did in a not so forgiving manner."  
"First of all, my little brother--" "Aren’t you twins?" "I am 3 minutes older so be quiet. My little brother might have some unsavory thoughts sometimes but he does not deserve to be treated like this. No one deserves to be treated like they are lesser."  
"Stay out of our family business. You and remus were split at childhood and you never thought to look for him? Well he has some new big brothers now. And I can see the way you look at virgil but its never gonna happen give it up he’s taken. Right Virge?"  
They looked over but he was preoccupied by cleaning Remus’ cuts from the ring on Deceits finger. His face was already starting to swell up.  
"TAKEN? How can you claim to be in love with him when you do this to him. You leave marks and scars on his body in violent non consensual ways. You say Virgil was being bad but he only acts out when Thomas is in trouble and he is probably one of if not the most important sides. Without him Thomas could be dead and we might not exist. How could you abuse him? How can you look him in the eyes and say you care and then beat them? LOOK AT THEM! They haven’t looked at you because they’re terrified that if they say something wrong they’ll get punished. WHY? Why would you abuse the most amazing person in the world? You disguised yourself as me and got Virgil to try to commit suicide. You say you care but you obviously don’t see how actually pure and good he is. He is so funny and is a vital part of us as a whole. Without Virgil none of us would be where we are today. He has helped evolve us and helped us be more accepting through the time he has been with us. He has grown on us and it's not hard to see why. He is kind, reliable, and absolutely breathtaking. The fact that you can even think he is less than you are means you are an oblivious, immoral, idiot and you aren’t worthy to breathe the same air as Virgil. Now we’ll be leaving. All of us. Because no one deserves this."  
"He walks over and picks up Remus and holds a hand out to Virgil."  
"Come home with us?"  
Virgil nodded and took his hand allowing himself to be pulled up. They went passed the door when Virgil let go of his hand. He went back and grabbed his extra jacket. He passed Deceit who was whistling “Pop Goes The Weasel” and stopped. He turned and gave him a gut punch so hard he hears the satisfying crack of ribs breaking.  
"Pop goes the weasel, asshole. Fuck you."  
They all walk back to the house together. None of them talked the whole way home. There were tears rolling down each sides face. They finally got in the door and Patton immediately ran over.  
"Virgil? Are you ok? Wait who is--"  
"Patton go get the first aid kit and have Logan make a room for Remus. We can explain later but Virgil and Remus need medical attention."  
Patton ran off and Roman took the boys and set them on the couch. Patton returned with a first aid kit and without a word Virgil got to work bandaging Remus’ leg. Logan returned with some ice, handing some to Remus and the others to Virgil. When Virgil was done he grabbed the ice and put them on various different places all over his body. He groaned as he relaxed onto the couch. As he finally spoke his voice was rough with pain and emotion but also with relief, although he never looked at Roman.  
"So…..I assume you guys want to know what happened the last 6 months."  
"You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable but...yeah we are curious."  
"No i-- i’ll tell you on a couple conditions."  
"What are they?"  
"Remus stays here."  
"Obviously. What’d you think i was gonna let him go after all these years separated no fucking way."  
"Good we are on the same page. Second, he doesn’t have to tell you anything and he doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to. We have both been through an ideal and the last thing he needs is people he doesn’t know pushing him for information."  
"Of course, whatever you guys need."  
"Remus? Do you have anything to say on the matter?"  
"…...No…..Can we pick this up in the morning? I’m tired and I think Virge is too."  
"Yeah i’ll show you to your room."  
Logan and Remus walked off and Virgil followed turning at his own room that had appeared. Roman and Patton stayed for a while in silence just sitting. Thinking. Finally Roman got up and said goodnight to Patton going to his own room but he wouldn’t get any sleep that night. As he lay awake in bed all he could think about was Remus and Virgil's injuries. How they looked so terrified of deceit. At around 2:30 in the morning he heard his door open and the anxious side stopped in his tracks.  
"Oh. Sorry to bother you but i couldn’t sleep and…..well i didn’t want to wake up Patton and--"  
"It’s fine. You’re always welcome here at anytime of night. Come sit down."  
Virgil sat down with his legs crossed on Romans bed. Roman sat up facing Virgil.  
"So..did you want to talk about anything specific or do you just want to take you mind off things. Either way I’m down."  
"Well…...it’s just…...I heard what you said about me to Deceit…" Romans cheeks flushed and he looked down. "Did you mean it? What you said did you mean it?"  
Roman looked up into the other sides eyes terrified to answer the question but couldn’t stop himself from scooting a bit closer.  
"Of course. Anyone who met you could see how amazing you are. You make us….better."  
Virgil had been ignoring his feelings for Roman while he was with Deceit felt like he was hit by a bus of feelings for him. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in closer giving Roman time to stop him. The two boys met for a short kiss. Virgil pulled back a bit.  
"Is this ok?"  
"More than ok."  
Roman pulled Virgil back in for a deeper kiss this time, his hands going around the shorter sides waist and Virgils going to caress his face. They finally pull apart for air resting their foreheads against the other. Roman pulls virgil to him with his head resting against his chest. No one said a word. There was nothing to be said. They weren’t alone anymore. They stayed like that the entire night losing themselves in the other just sitting there until eventually they fell asleep. And for that one moment, they were at peace.


End file.
